nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud of Rain
.::. I wailed, thrashing, in the small room. My troubled screams faded into the eerie silence. I was utterly alone. I curled into a little ball, cuddled on the ground. I had to keep going...soon. My eyes burned. Mother had died years ago...yet I still yearn for her touch. My mommy. Father is gone. Elrick...my love, where are you? Then I remembered. Him. He killed them all. Elrick, Mother, Sister, Father....leaving me in this cold place. This place without love. I strain for the window, eyes gleaming as the glass started to bend out. Just wide enough for me to crawl through. I grab my bear, then slip outside into the world waiting for me. My last hope. My last ''chance to get revenge. My cloud of rain. Opening Poem Rain. The shadow of life. Cold, pale, you are. Shivering in a sad bundle in the crashing drops. Rain is not deadly unless bliss with scarlet... Prologue The girl. She huddles against the wall. Tears are staining her cheeks. Her eyes have a faint glow to them. They shimmer green as holly leaves. But they are watery and dampened in tone. As she holds a stuffed toy close. No one is outside. She's utterly Alone. Softly, her beautiful voice begins to flutter over the rooftops. "Come little ones, hear of my tale, Of darkness and shadows, yes, Magic as well.... Come, o' little ones, hear out my pleas. I'm so alone please help me..." Chapter 1 Mask of shadows covered over the girl as people began to slowly trudge around her. A young woman stopped, stooping over her and feeling her forehead. "You'll get hypothermia." she said sympathetically. "Come home with me and then I'll take you to wherever you live." "I live nowhere." the girl replied faintly, staring at the woman. Her eyes glowed like emeralds, pain showing in them. The woman took her hand and walked her down, carefully wiping the dirt off the girl's dress. She opened a chestnut door, leading her into a home. Home. The girl sat down, eyes blazing with wisdom of the world. "What's your name?" the woman asked. "What's yours?" the girl shot back fiestily. The woman blinked her silver eyes. "I'm Cynthia." "Samantha. My name...is Samantha." the girl replied shyly. Chapter 2 Samantha spoke her story. "My father and mother are dead. An evil man cast me back to this place, this...." She trailed. "I'm going back, Cynthia. I need to go. It's my destiny to stop him." And with that, she abruptly left. ~.::.~ Snow drifited down upon the brave girl. The slick ice was scrabbly to walk on. She had to keep going. Her throat was parched, her eyes watering, nose pink as a pig. Samantha kept going. She brushed off the white dabs piling her shoulders with her teddy bear. After traveling for hours, she hit a forest. Forest... She cried in joy at the warm sun beaming in her face. Playful squeals rumbled through her throat as she lapped up crisp, clear water from a pond. "500 miles to go!" Faith filled her eyes, her heart, her soul. "Father!" she called into the drifting wind, but there was no reply. She smiled and blew a dandelion's petals into it. They drifted, high, higher.... Until they were faint yellow flecks slowly vanishing into the distance. She laid her bear down gently and grabbed leaves and long grass. There weren't any bugs, she had checked. Carefully and quietly, she began to weave it into a blanket. Samantha stared. Wood. She needed a fire. She lifted her hand towards a tree, staring. Her eyes glowed as she glared at it. A loud crack, a snap, and then the tree was piled into wood cuts. She cleared a dirt patch, placing stones around it. Samantha lifted her hand once more, using her mysterious power. Her nose tingled again, the sensation of heat glowing in her face. She narrowed her eyes as the first flickering tongue of orange lit. It grew quickly, but didn't leave the circle of stones. Staring into it, faces began to appear... Maxis. "Daddy!" she squealed. It erupted into bodies. People she knew. Made of flames. Mother. Father. Tad. Elrick. Elrick smiled and reached his hand towards her. She tried to clutch it. Being 16 didn't mean she wasn't allowed to love. Tears stained her cheeks as pain seared her hand. She flushed some water onto it, then continued to watch. "You have to save him. He still has a life." Tad rasped, voice like nails screeching down a chalkboard. "But, he's so...evil!" Samantha shot back, eyes wide. ".....help him....it's your destiny...." And with that, the flaming figures faded. Leaving Samantha. Once again, alone. Chapter 3 On she trekked From Glacier to Desert Samantha kept going. She walked along the streams the rivers the lakes. Every pool containing water. Samantha. Was still alone. On the way, she had passed a town. And bought a backpack and food. She carried her stuffed bear carefully as she walked, stepping over every crack carefully. Samantha slept in trees every night, or, in caves. Occaisionally she slept among the stars. Sleep. An aura of relaxation where sadness melts away like snowflakes on your nose. Sleep... Chapter 4 "Hallo teddy bear, vant zome tea?" She imaginarily poured a cup. The bear nodded back with lifeless eyes as she used her hand to move it around. "You. Me... Against the world." Samantha put her teddy back into her pack. She walked solemnly against the sound of rain seeping through the leaves. Quietly she pulled out her water bottle, holding it open to collect more. Thrist. Thirst is painful. As pain is painful. And hunger. And loss. She has lost so much. So much! And someone will pay. Samantha puts her hands against a tree, imagining a rock climb. She grabs the bark and warps it. Her imagination transforms to reality. With each grab, she pulls out a ledge to step on or hold onto. She has created a rock wall on wood. She climbs up it, into the thunderstorm, into the whipping winds, then shouts, "HE WILL SUFFER!" Rain begins to encircle her as she holds her arms out in beckoning to the cold, wet evil. "AND I SHALL BRING SHOCK OF PAIN TO HIM!" Lightning seared twice on a tree in front of her. Tongues of fire leaped from branch to branch, hungrily gulping down the giant plant and spitting out ashes in return. Crackles of burning plant matter spewed into the air in a fiery mess, but the rain quickly toned it back down. Samantha smiled wickedly. "HE WILL KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LOSE EVERYTHING!" she finished, and wind swirled into a tornado. She screeched in fury and flicked in into the direction from which she came. Satisfied, she hopped from the tree and began to leave, walking unharmed through the remainder of the fire. Chapter 5 Slowly, Samantha began forgetting about her promise to Elrick. To help. Help. What a foolish word. Not apprehensive to her liking. The shadows crept over the sandy desert. She was almost there. "I have to pass through!" Samantha stood silently for a few minutes. Then, she spoke in an unreal voice: "Eleca nomin achen achen achen eleca nomin..........." She repeated the chant in a songlike quality, until she found it: hidden, the ruins of what used to be Area 51. Chapter 6 Teleportation. A mystic path between one place to another. Then she saw him. She narrowed her eyes, yanking her pocket knife from her pocket. He was chained and starved, tortured and ragged with pain, eyes wild. Samantha walked towards him. He looked up miserably, not wanting to move. "Kill...me...it won't....solve...anything..." he groaned weakly, then, his knees gave out as he crumpled to the ground. She held the knife close. "You caused pain to everyone. You deserve to die!" she snarled, then thrust downwards with the small blade. A clank of the chains erupted against the ground. Both emerald eyes, chips of green ice, stared coldly at one another, but his widened in shock and surprise. He slowly stood up, but clutched his stomach with a groan. She handed him a slice of bread. He was thinner than any person she'd ever seen. Probably from hunger. He greedily munched it down. He then stared. "Why? Why help someone you hate?" he murmured, anger in his tone. He narrowed his eyes, waiting for my reply. "I'm not letting you die." Samantha replied, and began to walk away. But suddenly, pain erupted in her chest. She slowly, and numbly looked down. A knife was lodged in her stomach flung by the man. "R-richtofen....what have you done?" she murmured, then stumbled backwards as scarlet began to seep from her wound. He cackled evilly, then grabbed another to finish her. However, quickly she raised her hand, eyes glowing mysteriously again, and she choked him without touching him. He clutched at his throat coughing hoarsely, until he stilled. Richtofen's body went with a THUD to the ground. Samantha shivered, eyes wide as the vision around her swirled. Ballroom music began to play. She was in a gown, dancing with Elrick. But perhaps, that was only an echo. 'THE END''' Category:Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4's Fan Fictions Category:Violetofen4